Onyx
'''Onyx is an unaligned fusion consistent of fifteen Gems, and an original character created by Prprprprprprprprpr. She is currently stranded in a planet called Digilitis,https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/165081813679/ along with some other fusions which form their Fusion Crew.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164900950749/ Her components are: a Pearl, a Goshenite, a Blueschist, a Mixite, a Haiweeite, a Urusovite, three Rubies, a Fluellite, a Margaritasite, a Chrome Diopside, a Glaucophane, a Celestine, and an Adularia. Appearance TBA Personality Onyx is a stable, friendly, kind, and strong-hearted Gem. She's the bond that keeps her crew together, and is never afraid of anything. As she is never alone, Onyx just loves to be herself, and is always trying to show to another Gems the beauty of freedom. When someone is threatening her components or her friends, however, she can get pretty creepy. Her telepathic powers extend to a whole new level, and she is able to erase thier memories and reduce them to a semi-corrupted-like state. That's why no one has ever been able to invade her planet. Even still, she should not be considered a major threat. She'll befriend anyone who is kind to her, which can make her a bit naive and overthrusting sometimes.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164910809829/ Onyx isn't scared because she knows that she would never be separated. If it happened, her components would hold to the belief that she's still herself even when separated.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909561134/ Abilities Onyx possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Telepathy: Onyx has control over a powerful form of telepathy. Through connecting her mind with another Gem's, she can speak telepathically with them.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164899424104/ ** Mind Reading: Onyx can read the thoughts of every single existing Gem. ** Freezing: When being extremely threatened and/or attacked, Onyx can use one of her most powerful abilities, freezing a Gem, incapacitating them from moving or talking. ** Mnemokinesis: Onyx can alter, erase, and manipulate a Gem's memories. ** Semi-Corruption Inducement: Onyx can reduce a Gem to a semi-corruption-like state, by erasing their memories and manipulating their minds. Trivia * If the Diamonds saw Onyx, they'd probably be disgusted, and would immediately assign their best soldiers to poof and shatter her (ultimately in vain though, she would just invade their minds and freeze them).https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164915785819/ * As her body is all snake-like, Onyx moves around slithering just like a snake, and her four little arms are unneeded when it comes to that.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164910874544/ * Just like Fluorite, Onyx talks very slow, but she usually uses her internal/telepathic voice to do so, which isn't slow.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909863594/ ** Her telepathic voice is also very loud.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909624514/ * Onyx eats trees.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164909636324/ * Onyx has never met anyone but her “fusion team”, since she's on a different planet, hidden in the vastness of space, and far away from Earth. * Yellow Diamond would have the best chance of taking out Onyx if she needed to be poofed.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164907027779/ * Adularia is currently the lastest Gem to join Onyx.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164899509534/ * Onyx's fusion instrument is an organ.https://megademencia.tumblr.com/post/164898526589/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Onyx is primarily associated with the root chakra. * It assists with challenges in life, especially those caused by a drain of energy. ** It prevents and protects the draining of energy. * It has been used in the past for wound healing, childbirth, and to increase stamina and self-control. Gemstones Gallery Onyx eyes.PNG|Onyx without her visor. References Category:Quindecuple Fusions Category:Diopside Fusions Category:Margaritasite Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions